


Pasty Buttermilk Boy

by acciohollymae



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciohollymae/pseuds/acciohollymae
Summary: Arcade breaks his glasses because of course he does. Desert shenanigans written for my lovely pal cheeto-bandito on tumblr, who requested anything Arcade. Created with a non-binary Courier in mind.





	Pasty Buttermilk Boy

Courier Six wiped the sweat from their brow, exhausted from a full day battling fiends and narrowly escaping deathclaw encounters. That afternoon, Arcade had shattered a lens of his glasses, tripping over his own damn long legs as he raced to inject Six with a stimpak. He was ever the hero, but Arcade rarely felt worthy of a hero’s praise and it showed. Luckily, the Courier was more than willing to mainline Arcade with an industrial dose of love and support under a thick layer of friendly insults.

  
“Arcade, who in the hell decided to release your pasty buttermilk ass into the Mojave?”

  
Arcade rolled his eyes, “it was you, Six. It was literally you. I’ll remind you I was perfectly safe behind those fortified, nuke-proof walls, but you just had to bring my shitty awkward doctor’s body into this hellscape. I’ll never get the desert sand out of my ears.”

  
“Hmm, that’s not ringing any bells, sorry,” the courier winked, sticking their tongue out in defiance.

  
“How pretty are you that I don’t actually care how much of a jerk you are?”

  
“Me, pretty? Under all this Mojave dirt? Nah, I could stand to be a little more roguishly handsome. Would you let this average-looking face lead you into Caesar’s lair?” Six posed with a hand under their chin, eyelashes fluttering condescendingly.

  
“Depends, are we there for business or pleasure?” Arcade quipped, a sly smirk growing across his face, “business meaning all nine of us stabbing the ever-loving shit out of Caesar. And before you ask, yes I’m including Rex and ED-E. I’m not a real scientist if I can’t figure out how to make a robo-dog hold a knife.” Arcade raised his eyebrows in delight, clearly still fantasizing about murdering that fascist minotaur of a man.

  
“You’re a vengeful freak, you know that Arcade? Don’t ever change. You’ll need that passion when you avenge my untimely death,” Six grimaced, pointing finger guns at their unnaturally pale friend in an obvious attempt to redirect the sadness settling in their gut.

  
“Six, you already had your untimely death. You’re not allowed a second one, and you hunted down that ugly-suit-wearing fuck with more passion than I’ve had in my entire life.”

  
“That’s interesting, maybe I’ll see about reigniting some passion in you, three eyes.”

  
Arcade opened his mouth to indignantly protest the insult, but it took a moment to recall the reality of the situation as he reached up to his broken eyeglass lens and sighed.

  
“See, Arcade, if you didn’t care so much about me you’d still have all four.”


End file.
